


Wait

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Dark Comedy, Dark Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is introduced to Hannibal Lecter after they both accidentally chose the same victim, instead of fleeing romance ensures. </p><p>*short and i wanted to write this after hearing Wait by m83.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> _Send your dreams where nobody hides give your tears to the tide no time no time there's no end there is no goodbye disappear with the night no time._   
>  ['Wait' m83](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=m--Kop6HnTY)

Will Graham could say that he had plenty of options but after stalking and memorising the man's schedule he couldn't pick out a better victim, the man was a abusive drunk who was known by the local authorities as an animal abuser. Will never met anyone so vile, as he crawled through the basement window he had to hold back his bile rising in his throat.

His boots had landed on something stiff and was starting to rot, Will taking his flashlight spied a dog that seemed dead for almost a week, with it's stomach thin enough Will could see it's bones.

"Bastard." Will mumbled careful that no other dead animals were around, he made his way towards the stairs.

Will had targeted the man simply because he was an animal abuser, Will being the owner of almost 7 dogs himself took no pity on abusers. 

Wearing a gloved hand, he turned the knob to see the basement led him to a filthy kitchen, listening carefully he heard nothing besides a low hum of a television, Will was making a name for himself in the news.

In the papers he was known as the ghost killer, simply because Will never left a trance of evidence, not the FBI or the police could make heads or tails of who was killing the vile, heartless victims and each time Will killed his victim in a new way, never the same.

He was in the living room when he heard a shift in weight in the next room, sprinting quickly he managed to hide himself away in a closet, filled with forgotten clothing he nearly gagged on the scent of mothballs and poor air fresher. Holding the door open by a crack, he watched as the source of the noise came into view.

Gripping onto the knife, Will used he prepared to attack the man if he had heard Will. The tv cast a light off the new man in the living room, he was dressed in a suit and wore a trench jacket by the ill fated lighting he could make out that the man was only a few years older than Will himself. 

The man turned looking around the room, he smirked. "I know you're in here- I can smell your cheap cologne and your _fear_." The man's voice was thick and sounded foreign, Will wondered if perhaps the man was bluffing and held his position inside the closet.

Sinking back he tried to hide away smoothly only to knock over a pile of old golf clubs, the man's eyes flickered over to Will's hiding spot. 

"Bingo." The man walked gracefully towards the closet, as he closed in Will held the knife tighter. 

Pulling the door back, exposed Will who seemed like a frightened child. "Who are you?" The man simply stated and Will noticed the man had no weapons of any sort, before the man could see Will held a knife he buried it inside his jacket.

"Will." He wasn't going to give away his last name, especially to the older man.

The man chuckled, "I'm Hannibal." He moved from blocking Will, allowing Will to climb out from his closet. "Now Will, why are you here? Certainly not for a visit not at this hour." Hannibal says flatly.

"Or the better question is why are you here?" Will retorts the question back, smiling sourly.

"Will let us not play childish games, we both know why we are here- to kill to claim our next victim." Hannibal says smoothly, causing Will to shiver. "You're the ghost killer aren't you, I've been following your story in the headlines..quite a feat much like the ripper." 

Will raises an eyebrow as he realises the man had just admitted to him that he was the ripper, "so you're the ripper and I'm the ghost." 

Hannibal nods, "how did you get in?" 

"Basement."

Hannibal laughs softy, "this man is a patient of mine, I have his address on file and in one of our sessions he told me very _detailed_ facts about his home, like a spare key beneath the frog statue outside his front door." 

"A spare key? Damn why didn't I think of that." Will pauses wondering why the other man wasn't fleeing or even suggesting the two should leave. "So you're some sort of doctor?"

"Correct Will, and what are you?" Hannibal whispers, moving closer to Will who has to back into a wall for support.

"I'm a teacher at the FBI academy, I teach young minds how to learn about killers motives and behaviours, the very fact I've killed myself- doesn't infect my job."

"You're unstable." Hannibal is gripping onto Will's hip and for a moment Will wonders if he's being caressed.

"That's calling the kettle black, you're as unstable as I am, you are eating organs, at least I'm just hanging the bastards I kill for what they are." Will's eyes adjust to the darkness and he can make out the colour of Hannibal's eyes, they are clear to Will, he can feel himself falling in them.

"I say we form a partnership of you and I, we are both equally matched in skill and mind." Hannibal's hands are trailing down Will's chest. 

"I agree doctor,-" Will feels Hannibal holding onto the back of his neck forcing Will into a kiss, at first Will tries to pull away only to find himself melted into the kiss, the kiss becomes more aggressive as Hannibal pulls away he bites down on his on lip, Will was breathless as Hannibal backed away.

"If we become one Will, the world will never stop us." Hannibal guides Will up the stairs, towards the man to Will's surprise was tied up, his eyes bulged as Will came closer.

Hannibal rips the cloth he had stuffed inside his mouth, Will without much mercy listened to the man's pleading.

"Please I have money in the top drawer, you can have anything! Don't do this-." The man breathes heavily as Hannibal reveals he did indeed have a knife, grabbing ahold of the man's fat neck he holds it against, a crude smile spreads across his face.

"You are a monster. You don't deserve to live, you hurt animals and to think of it this way- you won't be a nuisance to society anymore." Hannibal says scrapping the knife across the man's bare chest, at this point the man is almost blubbering, his tears are mixed with snot.

Blood runs down the man's chest, a large gash has appeared causing the man to scream out in pain.

"Please." The man tries to beg again. Looking at Will for guidance, in that moment Will deciding with disgust how pitiful the scene played out.

Without a word, Will takes the knife from Hannibal's hands plunging the knife directly into the man's throat, the man's eyes cloud over as Will releases the knife from the wound he spatters blood, causing the man to choke on his own blood. 

"Nice work Will." Hannibal says bringing the freshly spilled blood to his mouth before sucking on it, Will feels his knees go out as Hannibal pulls him in close, grabbing ahold of Will's dark curls he moans tasting the blood upon Hannibal's mouth.

"We should get out of here, and go do something with his body." Will gestured towards the now dead man, "I can help you removing his organs." 

Hannibal, reaches for Will's hand. "I would like that very much Will.

Will nods, "we should do this again." 

"We will, and we'll take the world by force with both our skills and love for each other." Hannibal shoved the knife back into a unseen pocket.

"Two psychopaths in love..a threat to everyone." Will trails off, as he kisses Hannibal again he hungered for more, the thrill of killing with Hannibal made everything more more alive.

"It's almost dawn Will, I believe we should go before we are caught." Hannibal instructed Will.

Will proceeds to grab ahold of Hannibal's hand as they realise they've both met the one, that completes each other.

 _The End_.


End file.
